especial 14 de febrero
by Critelita
Summary: Especial del dia del amor y la amistad Era el dia de saint chocolate en la academia cross todas estaban enloquecidas por darle un chocolate asus amados En los dormitorios d la clase nocturna Ryo ya estaba listo para ir a la escuela Ryo-ire a despertar a hanabusa ya es tarde Camino hacia su habitación y vio a hanabusa con su uniforme y listo para la escuela Ryo-:o estas despi
1. el dia de saint chocolate

Especial del dia del amor y la amistad°°°

Era el dia de saint chocolate en la academia cross todas estaban enloquecidas por darle un chocolate asus amados

En los dormitorios d la clase nocturna

Ryo ya estaba listo para ir a la escuela

Ryo-ire a despertar a hanabusa ya es tarde

Camino hacia su habitación y vio a hanabusa con su uniforme y listo para la escuela

Ryo-:o estas despierto a q se debe el milagro?

h-hoy es el dia d saint chocolate

ryo-q es eso'?

h-hoy todas las chicas les confiesan su amor con un chocolate a los chicos y hoy recibire muuuchos!

Ryo-mmm seguro''?

Hn- me estas retando?

r-no lo c q dices?

Hn –apuesto q me dan mas chocolates ami q ati!

Ryo-esta bn si yo gano

Mmm acomodaras mi habitación y lavaras mi ropa un mes °°°

Hn-cuando YO gane seras mi mayordomo

r-tu eres un tramposo asi q

reglas no cuenta si la misma chica nos da chocolate

hn-qn m ama ami solo es ami

seiren se coloco un arma debajo de su falda

r-para q es eso

se-la chica

hn-q tiene?

s-esa noche su sangre olia muy bn los nivel e la olieron y ahora esta en peligro

le prometi a kaname-sama q lo protegería y no lo logre ahora protegeré a juuri kuran

ryo-(el se sentía atraído por ella) no te sientas mal

s-adios

ya en la escuela

shiroi-aquí están todos los chocolates

emi-para qienes son?

s-para unos amigos es un gracias

emi.-gracias por q?

s-por nada

c-desde q te llevas bn con takeshi nos ignoras °°!

s-no es asi solo q no c como explicárselos

ella camino asia donde estaban los cazadores y les dio su pequeña caja de chocolates con un gracias

después fue con los vampiros

hn –haa es el chocolate numero 45

ryo-ese no cuenta y to llevo 48 sin contar ese

s-y han visto a zero?

Ryo-esta en su dormitorio

En el dormitorio estaban maria y zero

m-confia en mi ella debe de saber q es una kuran su vida esta en peligro no solo por los bonani

si por q heredo los poderes de y si no los sabe utilizar se puede herir

z.-es difícil confiar en ti después de ella

m-(mirando fijamente a zero y tocando su rostro)

mira mis ojos yo soy maria kurenai no shizuka

en ese mimento shiroi miro por la puerta entre abierta ese momento

tiro la cajita de chocolate y se fue corriendo

sintió celos

tentos q de sus manos se veía una luz morada eléctrica y los vidrios de esa habitación se cuartiaron

ze-sueltame

m-eres un necio mejor me voy

zero escucho un ruido ai q salio al salir vio la pequeña de chocolate

en la parte de atrás había un

gracias

en la de adelante

de:shiroi

para;tekeshi/zero


	2. Chapter 2 CELOS

Zero salio corriendo para ver a shiroi ese fue un impulso

Shiroi estaba muy molesta por donde pasaba las cosas se cuarteaban cuando vio a ryo y a hanabusa

Hn-58,59,60 ha°!

r-58.59,60,61,62, aja||

hey shiroi encontraste a zero

s.(molesta) ayy claro q lo vi estaba con esa chica muuuuuuy ocupadoooo

z-q acaso tienes celos

s-mmm yo?

De ti no°°°°

Solo preocupada por esa chica

z-somos vampiros asesinos de q te preocupas°°°°

s-ashhhhh

me largo

ella siguió caminando

cuando vio a akira y la molestia se le bajo

a-pequeña!

s-hola

a-yyy ya le diste el chocolate a tu chico especial

s-nooo no tengo

a-lo siento me tengo q ir

s-estabn

ella escucho un susurro q decía

shizuca seguido de un dolor de cabeza

se calmo y siguió caminando

al entrar a su habitación vio una caja musical regalo de su primer cumpleaños

esta era café y un poco grande ella la abrió con la llave de su collar y escucho la música esta era la de still doll

ella sonrio

c-wow es muy linda mi abuela tenia una asi

tiene unos cajonsitos secretos con un tipo de conttraseña para abrirlas ahí escondia sus dulces

s-en verdad ¿

c-si yy qn te la regalo

s-mis padres me lo dieron cuando cumpli uno

cristine toco la caja y vio unas palabras talladas

FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS KK

c-kk?

s-s parte del diseño la compraron en una tienda de antigüedades

c-me permite tu llave

ella empezó a girarla la llave

y se abrió un cajoncito

c-mira se abrió

s-espera q es eso

de ahí saco lo q identificaba a yuuki como prefecta

c-es igual al de narumi solo q el de ella es un pisa corbata

s—cierto q raro

entro bruscamente emi

se lo di°°

s-darle q a qn?

e-le di un chocolate a fudo

c-fudo'?

s-es el amigo de akira

c-a yaa °°

q paso q dijo?

e-mm nada solo lo recibió ,/

c-es un paso y muy importante

mira lo q hayo shiroi

e-es igual al de narumi

s-si ya c pero mis padrs no estudiaron aquí

c-mmm q raro alomejor asi estaba

s-cierto

y por cierto emi pasado mañana es el dia de la rosa alomejor y fudo te ragale una

este consisitia en q el chico al q tu le gustes te llevaría al lugar donde se enamoro de ti y te regalaría una bella rosa

e-tu crees?

c-claro erres bonita el seria un idiota si no c da cuenta


End file.
